The Legend Of LJ: The New Generation Of Avatar
by killaeljay456
Summary: LJ masters water bending and meets a new friend with a secret he cant let anyone know


** Chapter 1 The Journey Begins "LJ oh LJ wake up" asks Amber. "hmmmm" she walks into the kitchen to get a frying pan and walks back to LJ's room and whacks him on the head with it. "Oooooowwww" LJ said while rubbing his head what time is it. Amber replies "6 o'clock". LJ says "6 o'clock... what the... why six" LJ covers the pillow over his face. "Its time for your training now get dressed and meet me outside with your game face on because your gonna master water bending today"said amber, getting up yawning and tired LJ gets dressed and goes outside and meets amber by the river. They start off by going over the basics of the technique. Amber and LJ train from morning to evening, "Great your getting it your mastering water nowim gonna come at you with everything ive got and you can only attack using water bending techniques no earth got me" amber said, "Yea i got you". LJ getsinto a water bending stance while Amber uses the water to make tentacles to launch LJ into the air and smack him back down to the ground."cmon your the avatar you must have something more then this" yells Amber. LJ gets up furiousy and jumps forward at Amber launching a wave of water at her and uses it to trap her in a water bubble and then slam her. LJ runs over to Amber "are you ok big sis" LJ helps her up. Amber replies yes im ok annd you have now offically mastered water but you should never trust your enemy, she blasts LJ into a tree. She yells up to LJ "its almost diner time and i need you and fuu to get groceries". LJ jumps out of the tree and whistles for fuu, his pet bear and best friend he has had since birth, to come. he gets on top of fuu and rides of the island to the nearby city of Sho. On his arrival LJ see's three local thugs picking on a helpless woman in an alley, fuu growls and LJ gets off fuu. "Hey" LJ yells to get their attention,they turn around and look at LJ and of the thugs approaches LJ "Run off little boy nothing to see hear"LJ yells again "leave the old lady alone and pick on someone your own size". The thugs laugh even harder and look around "like who". LJ smiles and gets into a fighting stance "like me". The thugs stop laughing and introduce themselves "do you now who we are kid... we are members of the notorious gang The Dragons" shows LJ their dragon tattoos on their arms. LJ replies "i really dont care what gang you are from the important thing is that if you dont leave this poor old lady alone im gonna kick your asses all up and down these streets". The earth bending thug replies "looks like the kid wants a fight i'll give you one" he earth bends a rock at LJ but LJ brings up a wall to counter n stomps the ground so that the thug looses his balance and LJ brings up an earth pillar to send him flying into a cabbage sellers cabbages. "My cabbages" yells the cabbage seller "my beautiful cabbages" he gets teary eyed. the water bending thugs tryies to whip water at LJ but LJ sheilds himself in a earth dome and sends a rock to the thugs testicales. He screams in pain and falls to the ground "Ahhhhhhh" while the fire bending thug goes all out with fire attacks and LJ dodges them all uses the water in the crack to make the wall shake and the thug gaurds himself like a small child guards themself from imaginable monsters. LJ uses the water in the cracks to drench him in water the thug laughs in relief "im not hurt im not hurt at all" LJ blast a rock at his face and takes his teeth out. LJ picks up the old ladies purse and gives it to her here you go she thankshim gives him some money goes home. LJ and fuu continue on to the store and get the groceries. LJ and fuu run back home as fast as they can and bump into stranger causing LJ to drop the bags "my apologies" says the stranger "its ok" replies LJ. The stranger gets into cover behind the wall and watches the fire soldiers asking questions about the fire lords son "So uuumm... im LJ" the stranger quickly thinks to himself "im Lance pleased to meet you" the two shake hands. "So judging by your robes your from the fire nation" the stranger smiles "yes im a lowely peasent" LJ smiles back kool im the avatar. The strangers eyes widen the avatar, the stranger thinks to himself i must not let him know im fire lord Tsunai's son. "Do you have a place where i could stay i seem to be a little homeless" the stranger rubs the back of his head smiling LJ replies "sure, but we should hurry because its almost sun down" the two hurry back to LJ's home where a furious Amber is waiting. "Hey Sis" LJ says Amber runs at blinding speed an slaps LJ into a tree so hard it breaks "are you crazy i was worried half to death about you and who is this" Lance says happily "greetings im Lance" she smiles "are you joining us for dinner" Lance blushes and says "yes". That night at dinner the threeshared storiesand had laughs. Lance helped Amber with the dishes Ryan askes if amber is LJ's real sister she replies "No im his adopted sister but my parents and his were close friends so when they died at his birth we took him in as our own i was only 4 when they came home with him". Ryan listens to her many stories of her LJ growing up. Later that night the two said good night, as ryan walks to his room LJ comes out his room and teases ryan "you like my sister you like my sister, i see the way you look at her" ryan smiles "good night LJ and thanks for letting me stay"LJ replies "no problem bro good night". **


End file.
